


［TX］鸚鵡的愛情故事

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 鸚鵡要學人說話，很難學得像。
Relationships: 250/Glue





	［TX］鸚鵡的愛情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 切勿上升真人！

第一話  
「這房子這麼大，為什麼租金卻很便宜呢⋯⋯即使是合租，這也太便宜了。」白看著中介處的一張張租房信息，選中的那一張租金相對於同樣大的房子來說便宜得驚人。  
「因為合租那人很有錢吧。但總的來說，大家都不願意和他合租。」中介漫不經心地說，「是個藍色頭髮的男人。而且好像天生就是藍色的呢。」  
「呃，嗯。那就租這個吧。」白下定決心。  
雖說並不需要很大的房子，但是同樣多的錢能租到更大的當然很好。雖說是合租，但白覺得那麼大的房子都可以完全不和對方打照面了。  
「有那麼誇張麼⋯⋯？」

當晚白就把行李帶了過去。他進門就看到那個男人，果然是藍髮，但如果不提前知道的話白會真的以為他是女人。  
「你好。是合租者吧。」藍髮男人放下拿著的茶壺，露出很淺的微笑。  
「是的。初次見面，請多包涵。」白很客氣地欠了欠身，從心底覺得這種禮儀實——在——是——太麻煩了。  
他把行李搬進屋子，兩個臥室有一個是空著的。屋子裡不算整潔，怎麼說呢⋯⋯亂出了家的感覺。  
「有點亂啊。抱歉了，我會收拾的。」藍髮男人抱歉地笑了笑。  
總覺得有點抗拒這種合租。不過姑且試試看吧，白想，要不然我一輩子都要活在對與人交往的恐懼中了。  
新室友其實完全不算麻煩。比起住宿舍時一大堆吵吵鬧鬧的人，他實在算得上省心。白一天和他說不上幾句話，有時就只是安安靜靜地在沙發上看書或者在打遊戲，偶爾也會跑到哪裡去玩。他不太明白為什麼這種人大家會不願意與他合租，明明一直都沒什麼奇怪的行為來著。  
他反倒覺得很奇怪。一天一天過去，從前那種與合租室友交往的恐懼沒有再纏上他，兩個人真的各自做各自的事，誰也沒打擾誰。白甚至還不知道他的名字。  
某天晚上，藍髮男人問他有喝酒的習慣麼。  
白心生警惕。他倒是能喝一點，但說是習慣是不可能的。  
「肯定會誤會的吧，不過也沒關係。」對方自言自語，「抱歉。是因為我喝酒，所以還是問你下比較好。」  
喔喔。白認真地思考起來，來這裡他只在冰箱裏見到了兩瓶啤酒，而且這麼久都沒見動過。也沒有聞到過酒味。  
「這倒是從來沒想過⋯⋯」他慢慢回答道。  
原來這傢伙很晚才回來的時候去喝酒了？但半點也看不出來。不會是在騙人吧。  
不過對方喝酒不喝酒有什麼關係，他倒沒想過。畢竟他對環境完全不算挑剔。  
大一的社交活動漸漸多起來。這讓白感到恐慌。他不擅長與人交往，並且恐懼著與人的交往。伴隨著這種心情他很快就注意到了他的室友，基本不怎麼出門，偶爾瞥到的一兩眼電腦屏幕倒是看到有在用QQ.藍髮男人似乎無知無覺，有的時候白也會有點尷尬地想，對方一定是有很多朋友吧。  
「那個。」某天是白安安靜靜坐到他身邊，問他，「你上大一的時候，還記得是怎樣和別人交往的麼？我有點害怕這種事。」  
「啊？」男人滿臉的意外，「我倒是在大學教過書，但是從來沒做過大學的學生啊。」  
「怎麼可能？」  
「很奇怪嗎⋯⋯？」  
白嚴肅地看著他。這個傢伙是個，大麻煩吧？  
「總的來說就是這樣，非要說的話，在來到這裡之前就接受過知識的管道傳輸，所以不需要上大學。」男人很認真地跟他解釋，「我知道說了你也不信。這像青少年向漫畫的俗套開頭。我不是這個星球的人。」  
「看上去也不太像啊。」白想伸手摸摸那藍髮，他忍住了這種衝動。男人的藍髮在窗戶透進來的陽光中閃閃發光，在後腦扎成一束。白忍不住想了想他在陽光下仿若透明般白皙的裸體，那男人整天穿著睡衣，就算這樣都能看出來他身材十分賞心悅目。  
「頭髮，還有眼睛。都是藍色的。地球上應該沒有這樣的基因。」白說。  
「倒是話說回來。你是白化病麼，頭髮，眼睫毛居然都是白色。」男人說。  
「是啊。我是白，你是藍。」白苦笑。他想，你那麼好看，那一頭藍髮只是錦上添花而已。而我的一切卻都要用這顯眼的頭髮來掩蓋掉。  
第二話  
秋天快要結束了。嚴寒降臨。白整天不是縮在教室裡就是縮在家，要出門一趟簡直是萬難。藍髮男人仍然照常，連跑出去玩的頻率都沒變。現在生活這麼穩定的人不多了吧。  
哦哦哦！冬天要來了！  
白，是毫無疑問的自嗨怪。男人頭都沒抬，視線專注在《有志者》上。白在陽台自嗨了十秒鐘，然後登登登地跑回來。  
「⋯⋯好冷。」  
他最近才發現，儘管自己恐懼與人交往，卻無法離群索居。想像一下沒有室友而自己租房，簡直是不可忍受的。就好像游離在熱鬧的地方邊緣也能沾到點熱氣似的。  
這傢伙真是太棒了，他想，很久沒有遇到這麼好的人了。即使是經常撞見我自嗨也什麼都沒說過。這麼好的人大家怎麼會不願意與他合租呢？  
生活就這樣平靜無波地繼續下去。終於擺脫了繁重的社交活動，白可以安心搞他的PV.那個男人似乎也開始忙碌起來，打遊戲的時間似乎越發少了。  
在某天中午，白看見一團藍毛趴在鍵盤上，即使不是他的鍵盤他也想去阻止：「快起來啊！壓到鍵盤了。」  
「呃唔唔唔。」藍毛動了一下，「你能幫我去買個盒飯嗎⋯⋯」  
「諤諤。」白無言地看著他，「哪有敲鍵盤敲到餓死的。」  
「總之差不多就是我忘⋯⋯了⋯⋯吃⋯⋯飯⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯好我去買。」  
居然會答應特意出去買飯，白在走出家門的那一刻突然意識到自己的錯誤，然而已經被十一月的寒風吹了個劈頭蓋臉。他只好抖抖索索地去買了盒飯，然後趕緊跑回來。  
「謝謝你。錢已經轉到你帳上了。」對方的聲音莫名有點委屈。白拿出手機，果然已經轉過去了。  
「你不會是故意的吧⋯⋯」他轉頭看繁春。  
「⋯⋯怎麼可能。」繁春翻了個身盯著盒飯，就跟幽靈一樣從鍵盤上爬起來，去拿筷子吃飯。  
「⋯⋯」電腦屏幕上好長的一串「餓餓餓餓餓餓餓餓餓餓餓餓」啊。  
「上午十點才意識到有點奇怪，等到想起來的時候已經來不及了，快餓死了⋯⋯唉。」「你不會是沒吃早飯吧。」「當然沒吃。」  
白頭一次遇到比自己還要脫線的人。他有時候吃了早飯會不吃中午飯，但還沒見過彷彿完全沒有「餓了就要吃飯」這個本能的人。不過對方也說了是外星生物來著。說不定呢。  
他就坐那盯著繁春。對方覺得很不自在，說：「什麼人會在別人吃飯的時候看著的啊。」  
「抱歉。」白把頭轉開。  
這是他和室友的第一次來往。還有藍髮男人居然真的喝酒，而且確實是大半夜跑出去喝。因為某天他晚上問白出去喝酒嗎，把白嚇了個透心涼。  
「哪有和陌生人大半夜跑出去喝酒的！再說，」白縮進被爐，「外面冷死了。」  
⋯⋯然後他很快就習慣了大半夜的跟這傢伙跑出去玩。倒也不能說完全是跑出去玩，在小酒館裡也支持辦公，只不過白是在一片嘈雜聲中搞PV.對面的男人倒是很安靜，最多臉紅一下，話反倒比平時少。  
白天的小酒館不錯。人很少，很清淨，但該死的連半杯咖啡都沒有。白只能痛苦地忍受著睡意搞PV.沒多久他就回咖啡廳去了。  
平靜的生活是很好。白很喜歡，看得出來對方也很久沒遇到過可以和睦相處的人了。難道正是因為他和這個室友能夠和睦相處，他和別人才不能和睦相處嗎？白覺得這很有可能，雖然沒什麼道理，但他知道他們的相處模式估計不是普通人的相處模式。不過能相處就不錯了，白也沒想那麼多。  
第三話  
現在他對於藍髮男人和他一起出去的邀約也有些習慣了，即使是半夜三更出去喝酒都不會有什麼奇怪。白基本上只喝啤酒，連啤酒都喝得不多，他還是喜歡咖啡。藍髮男人卻一點都不碰咖啡。真是令人掃興。而且喝完酒之後那傢伙明明喝得不算少，卻像是完全沒喝過酒似的。  
合租久了白也會有些奇怪。長得很好看為什麼會沒有女朋友，或者看上去除了他就好像完全沒有其他的朋友之類的問題。但對方並未做出任何對他不利的事，何況這樣愉快的相處已經很久沒有遇到過了。所以白也就不怎麼在意。  
鄰近冬天的晚上兩人一起去乘晚班車。晚班車這種東西真的非常有趣，不知道會遇到什麼，但又會一直開下去，彷彿到了一個本來不可能存在的終點站。兩人等到一班車，上去隨便找了相鄰的位置坐下。  
白盯著微微發亮的手機屏幕，覺得昏昏欲睡。旁邊藍髮的男子卻像是有些不滿似的斂起雙目。白感受到了不尋常的氣氛，轉過頭去看著對方。  
「這次又想做什麼？這麼晚出來。」  
這個男人目前仍然僅是他的合租者。頗為奇異的是一向恐懼著與人交往的白居然能坦然與他合租，並時常一起出來逛逛。他對此也頗為驚奇，因此至今為止一直都保持著與這個男人的合租關係。  
「也沒什麼。只是喝點酒而已。」藍髮男人嘆了口氣。  
說起來至今為止，白都還不知道他的名字呢。  
「⋯⋯」白見他如此也就沒有再說什麼，繼續昏昏欲睡著。  
「你難道不覺得奇怪嗎？」男人卻反而問他，「『竟然能與對方相處這麼久』，我早就非常奇怪了啊。」  
「⋯⋯什麼？」白迷瞪著對方。話題開啟得太突然，但他並不意外。  
「我是那種不擅長與人交往的人。」藍髮男人坦然說著，簡直像是在作夢，白想，長得這麼好看，又有著惹眼的髮色，怎麼看都不像是不擅長交往的人嘛。  
「因為我是從另一個星球來的。」  
「哈⋯⋯好巧我也是啊。」白打了個哈欠，「抱歉我好像有點睏了。能在你身上靠一會兒嗎？」  
「⋯⋯沒問題。」藍髮男人無言地看著他，少年毫無戒心地靠過來，靠著他的肩膀閉上眼睛。  
「說起來我也覺得很奇怪啊。這一切簡直就像做夢一樣。」他小聲說，「真的像你說那樣的話，我們豈不是兩個不擅長同別人交往的人一直和睦相處了這麼久？至少要有一個很擅長同別人交往吧。」  
「哈哈。」男人乾笑了兩聲，「也是啊。」  
「所以，我就猜我們確實都很不擅長和人交往。」白色的少年自顧自地說著，已經閉上眼睛，「也許我們是互相喜歡著才能相處這麼久也說不定呢？」  
男人無言。他看著已經睡著的白，有點無奈地摸了摸他的頭。少年已經完全趴進他懷裡，他不得不抱著他才能讓他不掉下去。  
窗外夜色已經黑得看不清任何東西。玻璃窗反映著車內的景色，男人水一樣長長的藍髮搭在少年的白髮上，反射著黑暗的車內極其微弱的一點點燈光。  
「已經睏得不行了啊⋯⋯怪不得會說那種話。」男人十分苦惱地撓了撓頭，「這下怎麼辦。還沒有喝酒就像醉了一樣，不如還是回去算了。」  
少年完全就像隻醉貓，白頭髮軟軟的很好玩。但整個人失血般的白看久了讓人心疼。藍髮男人只好在到站的時候抱著他下去，剛一下車，白就清醒了。  
「好冷。」他說。  
「還要等會兒才有下一班車啊。」藍髮男人拍拍他，拉著他過了馬路。  
「還有，」在馬路對面，男人突然摸摸他的頭，綻開一個迄今為止白見過的最美的微笑，「我叫繁春。記住哦。」  
「啊哦。」  
回程還挺無聊。白這回真的睏睡著了。繁春盯著他覺得有點想笑，亂七八糟的白毛搭在白白的兔毛滾邊上，還有暗色的大衣和暖黃的微弱燈光。這一切都讓他覺得溫暖極了，也美極了。  
第四話  
白回去後懶得問昨晚有沒有發生什麼。他覺得身體健康，精神不錯，這樣就行了。不過他倒是確實記住了男人的名字是繁春。  
兩人開始慢慢地習慣更多地依靠對方。白此前在遇到一個人無法解決的事時常常是選擇逃避，或者乾脆不解決；現在也會象徵性地問下繁春，就算只是象徵性也是個進步啊，他想。這樣下去我說不定真的能習慣與人相處呢？  
他不太搞得清繁春的年齡。他也會打遊戲，都是非常難的策略遊戲或者技術力非常高的設計遊戲，像是面向特定人群，而非以老少劃分受眾；他身上沒有任何年齡段的習慣，從外表來看像是二十歲上下，但又有著絕對不是二十歲年輕人會有的淡然和沈穩。最奇怪的還是他的見識和知識面之廣甚至超出了白的認知，但卻缺少一些基本常識。這些常識連白都知道。  
在對方眼裡的我，是什麼樣的呢？  
白有一天想著，正好沒在搞PV也沒在吃飯，就去問繁春了。他端著杯咖啡進屋，發現大白天的這傢伙把窗簾拉上了，電腦屏幕上的遊戲是藍色調，整個屋子都是藍色的光。  
繁春就坐在電腦前面。他仍然紮著頭髮，那一束盈盈的藍色像細細的流水，到中間漸漸寬了些，一直垂到地上。  
白無端地想去解他的發繩。他抬了抬手又放下了，繁春察覺到他的動作，轉過身來笑笑：「怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼，就是想看看你不紮頭髮的樣子。」白下意識回答，為難地撓撓頭。他完全忘記了問問題的事。  
繁春盯著他看了一會兒，抬手把透明的發繩解了下來，繼續看著他。  
白呆呆地看著他。解了頭髮的繁春，看上去像個漂亮又賢慧的妻子。藍光打在藍髮和藍瞳上，像來自風平浪靜的明天。沒多大會兒繁春就紮起頭髮，盯著他好像在疑惑他為什麼一動不動的。  
「呃⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯抱歉。」白趕緊轉頭，「失禮了。」  
「沒關係。」對方回答他。  
白退出房間，關上門。  
⋯⋯剛才我要問什麼來著，完全忘掉了。  
算了，既然忘掉了想必就不是什麼重要的事吧。  
這事又發生在第二天早上。當時白正想問繁春要不要一起吃飯，突然看見他散著髮進了衛生間，又散著髮出來，就完全忘了要說啥。  
「你的頭髮實在是太引人注目了⋯⋯以後出去，穿有帽子的衣服遮掩起來比較好。」  
「為什麼呢。不是也有染髮的嗎。」繁春說。  
白默默閉嘴。他完全想不到該說什麼來阻止這人明晃晃地出門，他也不能說是因為他的頭髮會讓看到的人忘記想說的話。這樣說顯得像是他的頭髮有什麼魔力一樣。  
麻煩的是在對方沒事幹的時候，好像就會跑到白的大學去旁聽，順便和他一起回家。白也沒有其他的朋友，一起回家倒沒什麼問題，但會引來好不容易才令其ignore了白的同學關注的目光。白為此痛苦不已。  
最害怕被人們注視著，這種感覺要怎麼說才好啊⋯⋯  
抱著這種心態，白幾乎算是懇求般地向繁春提出了這個要求。對方倒是接受了，但常常忘記，這也是沒辦法的事。  
想必如果是他的話，在過去的歲月裡已經習慣被人注視了吧⋯⋯白這樣想著，覺得有點煩。  
第五話  
今天下午只有第三第四節有課。白決定在咖啡館度過半個下午，就把筆記本帶到了咖啡館。在等著咖啡送來的時候，意外地看見繁春居然進來了。這可真是奇怪。對方平時碰都不碰咖啡的。  
「⋯⋯就知道你在這裡。」對方打量了一圈小店，找到白，嘆口氣走過去。  
「不要隨便出門啊。」白有點彆扭地看著他的藍髮，「你的頭髮實在太引人注目了。」  
「哎？」藍髮的男人顯然沒料到居然是這個原因，想了想，指尖繞起一縷頭髮，「這個也不是很誇張啊。」  
「⋯⋯」白摀住臉嘆氣。不管什麼時候這人的沒有常識都能突破他的常識底線。他輕輕抓過男人的手拉著他坐到他對面，告訴他：「雖然有人染髮但是這種髮色還是很鮮豔的。最好、不要在公共場合不穿連帽衫就出來。」  
其他人默默看著這一對，不知道誰才是沒有常識的人。白化病覆蓋全身連一寸皮膚都沒剩下的人很正常嗎？就連頭髮和睫毛都是徹徹底底的白色，他還只是十幾歲的少年。  
「這麼說，我們是蠻合適的一對？」繁春笑了，伸出手撩起白的一縷頭髮。  
「⋯⋯不要說這種惡心人的話。」白別過頭去。  
於是兩人誰也沒再說話。直到白的咖啡送上，繁春才再開口：「你這傢伙。真的知道我為什麼要來這種地方嗎？『明明不喝咖啡來著怎麼會過來』這樣的。」  
「哎哎。」白放下咖啡，表情有些猶豫，「我不知道啊。所以你說說？」  
「嗯，就是說⋯⋯」繁春四處打量著，突然笑了，好像不知道說什麼似的，白想，「哎呀。其實我在進來的時候就忘了。」  
「⋯⋯」這人真的靠譜？  
「算了。你知道我不能喝咖啡嘛。所以還是走吧。」  
「⋯⋯」⋯⋯白覺得自己的脾氣已經夠好了。  
「真是的，你這傢伙。」繁春嘆氣。  
「其實只是想把你拉回去而已。在這邊學東西雖說是比較有感覺，但你會喝一下午咖啡⋯⋯我的意思是，總覺得有點心驚肉跳的。」  
「能不能不要總這麼拐彎抹角啊。」即使是中國人白也有些受不了了。沒用的廢話會讓他覺得更煩躁。  
「喝這麼多咖啡，感覺就像⋯⋯咖啡變成了什麼必須的器官。身體不會有排異反應嗎。」  
「我的天⋯⋯」白雙手摀臉。「明明只要一句『咖啡喝多了胃痛』就好了啊。」  
因為那樣你一定會覺得我多管閒事啊。繁春盯著對方頭頂的髮旋，心情竟然是意外的平靜。  
「算了算了。你都說了這麼多了，那我們回去好了。」白把喝了一口的咖啡放在那裡，朝驚呆了的老闆欠了欠身：「抱歉啦。」  
總覺得是個了不起的人吶，居然能把勸別人的話說得那麼婉轉⋯⋯老闆看著藍髮的背影，默默地想。  
（喝咖啡的錢當然是已經在咖啡上來之前就已經付過了）

那天白上課回來的時候心情很不好，因為又一次被欺凌了。雖說是經常的事，但總歸還是不好受的。  
「怎麼了嗎？」繁春看見，關切地問。  
「沒什麼。」白回答他。  
這種事情怎麼會告訴別人嘛⋯⋯  
「就告訴我吧。明明從咖啡館出去的時候，還是一副很無奈但是意外開心的樣子啊。」  
真是麻煩。白告訴他：「我今天，被教授欺負了，差不多這樣的吧。」  
「哎？」對方大吃一驚，「是這樣的嗎？」  
「不是導師啦。我還不是研究生哪。」白擺擺手，「只是選課的教授。」  
「是什麼課呢？」繁春想了想，問。  
「⋯⋯美術課吧。」身上還有油畫顏料的痕跡，那就是美術課吧。  
「怎麼欺負你啊？」  
「⋯⋯」

有的時候，沒有常識也挺討厭的。

「就是，在放學之後，留下我。」白低著頭戳戳外賣裡的肉片，最近有肉的外賣都很貴，他想，「是做愛吧。雖說沒有愛就是了。」  
對方沈默了。感覺不到生氣或者緊張的氛圍，白夾起一片肉，放進嘴裡嚼嚼。還不明白自己說了不恰當的話嗎。他覺得又生氣又累，快給我道歉啊。可惡。

晚上，繁春敲門進了他的屋子。他不怎麼進他的屋子，白倒不是抗拒，只是實在是累的不行，想睡一會兒。  
「對不起。」站在他面前，繁春的手撫上他合著的眼睛。  
「哎。沒關係啦。」白沒試圖掙脫，又睏又累，他現在只想睡覺，「有什麼事情明天再說吧。真的好睏啊。」  
「嗯。」对方关上门，退出房間。  
白閉著眼睛轉轉眼珠。幾乎是一下子就睡著了。  
第六話  
第二天繁春沒來找他。居然不在家，白拎著個杯子在屋子裡逛，無意間看到了在那個占地甚巨的陽台上，居然有一個龐大無比的水箱。  
⋯⋯遠遠地看，大概夠裝下一個人吧。  
白不知為什麼就動了去看一看的心思。他走了幾步，才想起隨便進別人屋子不太好。無所謂了。  
他走到陽台，和水箱裡的一對水藍色眼睛對視。  
「你好。」他打招呼。  
「⋯⋯」藍色的頭髮在水裡飄盪。對方把什麼東西貼到水箱的玻璃壁上，輕薄的玻璃纖維上有一行細細的藍紫色小字：是我做錯了嗎？  
「⋯⋯」白皺皺眉。只有這句話是不可能直接說出來的⋯⋯任何指責他人的言語最後都會化作利箭回射到自己身上，讓他體會到於被指責者十倍的痛苦。對方見他沒有反應，又一次把小玻璃片貼到水箱上：對不起。  
「別這樣。我⋯⋯」白想說什麼，可是說不出來。為什麼明明期待著這句道歉，明明期待著有一天會有人對自己道歉，在真正面對它的時候還是下意識想要推脫⋯⋯他想起來那個撿拾試金石的人，最後把微微發熱的石頭也扔進了大海。不對。不是這個。  
他劇烈地顫抖著。對方越發焦躁，突然巨大的「嘩啦」聲，水灑在白的頭上。  
那傢伙從水箱裡跳出來了，就像個大腦。身下該死的觸鬚讓白的SAN值直接歸零。他穿著和式長袍，純白的，下身和衣服的顏色幾乎一模一樣。  
過了初始的驚嚇白才有心思細細打量那收攏的觸手。那觸手長約三四米，在三米左右的地方開始收攏，最後變成細細的一個尖。觸手是雪白的，上面有著無比瑰麗的藍色波浪紋，每隔半米左右就有一圈，閃著藍紫色的光。那傢伙的頭髮披散在衣服上。簡直是風華絕代。  
「嚇到你了嗎？」他問，「是我的習慣，苦惱不知道怎麼解決的時候會跑到這裡來。」  
「如果覺得害怕或者噁心什麼的，就停止合租吧。對不起，金錢損失我會賠償。」  
「你對於這種事⋯⋯早就習慣了嗎？」白顫抖著抬起頭，看著他。  
「是啊。」繁春一雙水藍的眼睛古井無波，「比起這個⋯⋯」他灰暗的眼睛打量著白。白從那裡面看見了他要說的話，「你還會原諒我嗎」和「你不會原諒我了吧」兼而有之。  
「算了算了。」他叹气，「沒關係了。苦惱成這樣也不至於吧，畢竟⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯」繁春皺著眉頭打量了他一下，收回目光：「我還是不問了。」  
白點點頭，湊近去看。真的是外星生物啊，從來沒見過的物種。  
「別靠太近，這個型態的我是有毒的。」繁春努力不碰到他，「喂。」  
「快變回來啊。我想抱你一下。」白附在他耳邊說。  
繁春愣了一下，如釋重負。  
「我也喜歡你。小白。」他說。  
「別說了。」白吹了他一下，「我不會相信的。」那麼美的人，別開玩笑了。因為是唯一一個肯接受他作為合租者的人就喜歡他嗎？  
「因為你奇怪的和我一樣。」  
一樣不擅交際。一樣沒有常識。甚至一樣的異於常人的外貌。  
白都沒意識到自己笑了。這個時候的繁春已經變了回來，白墊起腳尖，不是抱住繁春而是給了他一個吻。  
「謝謝你。」繁春說。  
「我喜歡你。不知道你相不相信。」  
「不相信。」  
「那就好。我們應該可以戀愛了。」  
第七話  
新的「戀人」身份讓白有些不適應。對方非常體貼，甚至每天來接他放學。這樣是很好，至少某教授不會再有機會欺凌他。對方意外的是個很沒有佔有慾的人，或者說，所謂白聽到的「佔有慾」。他先前以為戀愛是很累的事情，然而完全不是這樣。生活和以前沒有區別，只是更順心了點。  
得知對方是異類，不是人。  
和自己是一樣的。  
這樣的假設讓白好受了許多。身後的那些風言風語因此也就變得不那麼難以忍受。他對於這個男人的了解仍然僅限於種族，和一個名字；可他並不覺得不安。  
某天晚上白跑到繁春房間。繁春正在床上看書，白就看著他。  
「話說，你不覺得奇怪嗎？」  
白偏著頭，看著趴在床上看書的藍髮男人。他赤著腳坐在椅子上，雙手搭在椅背上。  
「明明是戀人，卻一次都沒做過戀人會做的那些事。」甚至連接吻都沒有過。  
「嗯，因為是不同的物種所以不能做吧。」男人沒有抬頭，手中的書又翻了一頁。  
「但是連接吻都沒有過啊。是說那⋯⋯種⋯⋯吻。」  
「因為我，不太想那樣接吻。」繁春皺皺眉，抬起頭盯著小白，「一定要嗎？」  
「呃，倒不是⋯⋯」  
就這樣沈默了。白尷尬地看著鋪開的藍髮，覺得不該提起這個話題。  
「不過真要說回來，好像還真沒有像是戀人的舉動。」繁春看著書笑了笑，SCP的同人，他似乎對科幻有些興趣，白想。  
這傢伙一直很溫柔地對待著他，他倒也沒有什麼其他的想法，只是突然覺得有點好奇。兩人間的這種關係，究竟算是什麼呢？比友情還要溫潤，沒有特別高興的時候也沒有特別不開心的時候，沒有任何戀人的舉動，年齡差又讓他們不像是朋友。  
「非要說的話，我們只是互相喜歡著吧。」白嘟囔道。  
但誰也沒有再表白過。因為他們心知肚明，就算表白了也會被對方又一次拒絕，然後繼續保持現在一樣的關係，十分簡單的「在一起」的關係。  
「是。所以呢⋯⋯」繁春終於放下書，從床上坐起來，帶動長長的藍髮織起藍絲的網，「可以吻一下喲。要嗎？」  
白點了點頭，微笑。繁春下床站在他面前，輕輕彎腰在他額頭上吻下。  
就這樣，也挺好的。過去和將來，不過是一些虛無縹緲、不需考慮的東西罷了。  
能接受愛的人是有自信的，白想，而接受不了的則是已經被摧毀過再次重建的軀殼，勉強維持了一些 人的溫度，碰到稍微的高溫就會融化。繁春的體溫很低，在意識到之後變到了和人體差不多的溫度。但仍能感受到差異。這就是證據啊，他想。  
如我這樣的「反社會人格」，無法擁有真正的人類朋友也是正常的。  
「你好像在想什麼重要的事。」繁春說。  
「是。」白也不掩飾。  
「我不問了。」繁春笑盈盈地盤腿坐在床上，看著白，「這樣就好。」  
「你覺不覺得⋯⋯」白幾乎是脫口而出，「我們交流的方式不太對？」  
「好像是，」繁春想了想說，「明明都不是人，卻要學人說話，才會覺得不對勁。」  
「啊，好像是這樣的⋯⋯」白笑了。  
「那麼我們是鸚鵡在談戀愛嗎⋯⋯。」  
「說不定呢。」  
兩人就這樣坐在昏暗的房間裡。數著星星。木紋更迭。一切都很美好。  
第八話  
白要走了。成為戀人還沒多久，他就得搬離目前的房子了：被自行提前結束的大專課業，收到了心儀工作室的邀請函。作為PV師的未來就這樣確定下來，白不知道長遠的會怎麼樣，但這也是一筆資歷，即使退出了工作室在未來的路上也會發展得更順利一些。  
只是要離開繁春了。  
「再見。」走的時候白認真地跟他打招呼。  
「再見。」繁春擁抱了他，「要分開了。還是分手吧。」  
「嗯，可是我想我們還能繼續吧。」白說，「分手的話，淹沒在人群裡，感覺和你的最後一絲聯繫也會斷掉⋯⋯那樣我就又變得孤獨了。」  
「那不如我們在一起吧。」繁春笑著說，「就是那種。確定關係，然後即使離開也不會分開⋯⋯的儀式。人類那種儀式。」  
他現在已經可以在白面前肆無忌憚地按照自己的說話方式說話了。來自水星球母星的母語習慣被用在人類語言中，白卻聽得很順暢，毫無障礙地跟他交流。白的說話方式也與眾不同，如果換了別人是一定沒法理解的。  
「行啊。」  
兩人去買了戒指。中間店員小姐頻頻對兩人的頭髮和不合理的身高差投來異樣的目光，繁春長得實在太像女人了。戒指是一對同款，只不過一隻鑲了藍寶石，一隻是鑽石。  
「好貴啊。感覺要很久才能還完的樣子。」白忍不住抱怨。  
「覺得貴的話，就由我送給你好了。」繁春說，「就當作是⋯⋯借了我一顆心。」  
「可以啊。」  
兩人回到房子。最後一次親吻，然後交換戒指。  
「再見。」  
「再見。」  
後話  
後來，兩人當然是沒有再遇到。  
白在北上廣輾轉著PV師的夢。繁春則再也沒有遇到願意合租的人。  
話說回來，繁春合租的本意其實是要找個人和自己一起住。他並不缺那點錢。  
這兩人的相處模式，恐怕世界上沒有哪對情侶是這樣的。但卻也單純得多，令人愉快得多，冷靜得多。誰也不要對誰的過去大驚小怪。不了解也沒什麼，只要不做對自己不利的事。  
最重要的是，只要選擇不接受表白而在一起，事情就简单得多。只有當明知道不可能再次相遇的時候才確定關係，以提醒自己自己並不是孤獨的。  
順帶一提。如果真的有人好奇的話。  
白一直遭受著各種形式的霸凌。有社恐。卻在一個不認識的男人身上找到了安心感。  
繁春是藍環章魚外星人。來到地球之後一度嘗試融入人類社會，當然悲慘地失敗了。然後就一直作為電子中科院院士足不出戶地生活著。  
一开始白与繁春相处时就已经知道了他不是人，但他实际上并不相信这件事，尽管接受了这件事。所谓的“社交恐惧症”只是没有意识到自己过分靠近的人反而把不受亲近的原因归结到被靠近者身上的结果。  
朦朧的感覺，以及話語，構成了兩人的關係，僅此而已。這不是很好嗎？  
確實很好。

-完-  
演員表  
①④號 繁春 飾 繁春  
④號 白 飾 白


End file.
